totaldramafantasicfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey
Zoey Zoey is played by Zoeyfan2000 Bigger! Badder! Brutel-er!: Zoey first appears in 'Bigger Badder Brutal-er' in which she falls for the "charm" of a certain boy named, Mike. After the boat exploded she landed straight on the island alnong with a new found buddy, Dawn. She,along with the other contestants had to run through the forest and cross and find a finish line to be determined which team to be on.She placed 3rd in the race and was placed on the Mutant Maggots along with Mike, B, Cameron, Staci, and Dakota. While doing the 2nd part of the challenge Zoey became the team leader out of her bunch and won with the help of Dawn's confused Animal friends. Before the elimination ceremony Zoey talked to Dawn, Sam, and Lightning about who should be voted out. They all said "Tan in a Can" or Anne Maria. Sam and her made quick frienemies as Sam questioned if Zoey was dumb or not for asking who they should vote. In the end Anne Maria went home and Zoey scared the crap out of Sam by destroying his Video games. Truth or Laser Shark: In 'Truth or Laser' Shark Zoey didnt talk that much as along with Dawn. Zoey was mainly quiet due to the fact of Mike's awful "impressions". Through out the episode Zoey tricked Cameron into being her personal body guard as they incountered Mutated Beavers, Mutated shark named Chomper, and a Laser squirrel. In all this episode revealed that Cameron can be easily manipulated and is in love with Zoey. Jockette Jo was launched all the way back to Playeda Losers! Ice Ice Baby: In 'Ice Ice Baby' Zoey and Cameron finally become friends after Zoey apologizes to Cameron for putting his life at stake. During the first challenge Zoey and the other campers were forced to choose which path to get to a top of a mountain. In the end Zoey, Cameron, and B dominated the game by choosing the Garbage mountain, and by pushing Brick and Sam off the mountain. This scored them (Mutant Maggots) an advantage in the next challenge. In the end the Mutant Maggots won with the skills of Svetlana (Mike's alterego) who captured the other team's flag. Before the Toxic Rats elimination Cameron confronted Zoey and told her Mike had MPD, which was Multiple Personality Disorder. This made Zoey fall in love with Mike even more. In the end Corporal Brick House was sent packing. Finders Creepers: In 'Finders Creepers' Zoey seems to give up her role as Team leader to gain some friends from the team. Through out the challenge Zoey's team members and friends were picked off one by one by the Widow Mistress (Spider A.K.A Izzy) until it was down to B, Dawn, and her to find a Chris key in a grave yard. It was revealed that Zoey is a friendly Goth who loves Grave yards. During the final act B and Zoey were attacked by the Mistress making Dawn the ultimate winner of the challenge. At the Bonfire it was revealed that Cameron and Dakota had to battle it out for freedom, but it was also revealed to be a swap elimination making Cameron a Toxic Rats member. Backstabbers Ahoy: In 'Backstabbers Ahoy' Zoey attempts to spend even MORE time with Mike in order to get with him. The little crush Cameron has fades away by the beginning of this episode as he knows he has no chance. The challenge is then revealed to be a water skilled challenge to which Zoey and Dawn had to dive to the bottom to lake to retrieve Skii equipment. Zoey found her team's equipment first while Dawn took twice as long with the help with Bridgette. Once Zoey popped about land she found Mike shirtless making out with Anne Maria. This infuriated Zoey beyond belief in which case won her team the challenge by imagining the sea mines were Anne Maria. Before the Toxic Rats elimination Zoey tells Mike she knows he has MPD, this makes Mike freeze and conk his head on a near by rock triggering Vito. Vito tells Zoey she is ugly as a fly and should die. This upsets Zoey who then attacks Mike until he is himself. Zoey then apologizes Mike by kissing him on the lips. At the Elimination it is revealed that Cameron is eliminated, and Staci Quits for person reasons. Making this season's first non-scheduled Double elimination.